


Isn't It Lovely

by Jolie Laide (Sarahfinahh_x)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Idk what else to put without spoiling it, Im so happy with this, Kisses, Lots of it, M/M, One Shot, and slow dancing, bye, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lol, louis - Freeform, okay, please read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahfinahh_x/pseuds/Jolie%20Laide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis + new apartment + fluff + dancing yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after in like, 10 minutes after listening to isn't she lovely for the 8079th time in two days.  
> Disclaimer: i own nothing  
> Harry + Louis are their own persons  
> I just write them being cute and fluffy.  
> I don't make money off of this (etc, etc)

     "Wait, Lou," Harry says, turning the door handle of their new flat, and swinging it open. 

     It's theirs.  _Theirs!_ _  
_

     Not Harry's with all of Louis' things in it.  _Theirs._ Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles had  _both_ signed their names on the lease. It made Louis giddy. Five years with his boy and he still made Louis fucking  _giddy_ like some kind of teenager. Jesus. 

     "Hmm?" Louis mumbles. Harry picks him up bridal style and carries him over the threshold, into their new home. 

     "Harry!" Louis exclaims, thrashing his body, wanting to be put down, "We're not even married, you fool!" Louis is laughing, and Harry is laughing too. Louis is put down on his feet and he begins to explore. The walls are all white, for now, at least. The kitchen is small but with Harry being the only one who's going to be cooking, and their limited number of pots and pans, a small kitchen is perfect. A small, narrow hallway leads to the one bedroom and the one bathroom in their new place. Louis remembers exactly why he wanted this place. A balcony accsessable from their bedroom showcases a beautiful view of a park. Louis' comment the first time he had seen the view was "this would be stunning during all the seasons." Harry had agreed. 

     Harry follows Louis into their empty bedroom. 

    "Can't wait until we decorate," Harry murmurs. Louis makes an agreeing sound before turning to Harry and saying, "Isn't it lovely?" 

     Harry's eyes brighten as he gives Louis a warm smile. He reaches out and grabs Louis by his waist, pulling him close. Louis giggles into Harry's chest. 

     Swaying them back and forth, Harry starts singing lowly, "Isn't it lovely? Isn't it wonderful? Isn't Lou precious? Dancing in our new home." Louis cackles as Harry dips him back and brings him back up, kissing his forehead.

     "Hazza," Louis wispers before enveloping Harry in a tight hug. Harry might be cheesy and goofy, but Louis would be damned if he doesn't find it incredibly endearing. 

     They stop swaying but Louis doesn't loosen his grip on Harry, just holds him tighter and savors the moment. 

     "I love you, Harry," Louis blurts, without thinking twice about it. He loves telling Harry he loves him almost as much as Harry loves hearing it. 

     "I love you too, Lou." 

     Louis stands on his tippytoes and kisses Harry's lips. The kids is like thousands before it, but brand new at the same time. It takes on new meaning, as they stand in _their_  home. A first kiss. The first of many. Harry's hands come to rest of Louis' face as Harry parts his lips, eager to deepen the kiss. Louis has no qualms about it. 

     Seconds later, when they break apart, Louis releases Harry with a pat on his ass. 

     "C'mon Haz, we've got an entirely new place. Plenty of new surfaces that need christening." 

     Harry laughs and threads his fingers through Louis'. 

     "Can't wait"

      

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @sarebearxx3  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I love you all. ❤


End file.
